Abuso de Poder
by Crystalchan2D
Summary: Algunos hombres tienen mucha paciencia para tolerar su trabajo, pero Henry pudo decir que el tubo DEMASIADA en el suyo...esta historia contiene rudeza, lenguaje fuerte, sexo y posibles headcanons de las muchas razones por las que nuestro querido protagonista abandono su trabajo.
1. Prologo

**Abuso de Poder**

Este fanfic se ubica a mediados de años en que Joey comenzaba a caer en la locura y finales en donde Henry deja definitivo el estudio.

F.A.Q: esta historia contiene rudeza, lenguaje fuerte, sexo y posibles headcanons de las muchas razones por las que nuestro querido protagonista abandono su trabajo.

Este va a ser mas un explicativo, la historia real comienza en el capitulo uno, igual si tiene algún interés puede leerlo.

* * *

Prologo: **Color de Rosa**

Al principio todo había comenzado de maravilla para el estudio, El piloto de la serie había divertido a críticos aunque quedaba la inquietud del porqué de todos los animales y objetos habidos y por haber en la tierra se había elegido a un diablillo como imagen principal de Sillyvision, las quejas eran pasadas por el arco del triunfo y parecía no afectarles a los trabajadores dentro de la empresa (aunque se daban los rumores de que el jefe Drew, acumulaba cartas de quejas y amenazas para quemarlas en la chimenea cuando el invierno azotaba a modo de burla).

Pero con el pasar del tiempo todo se volvía más tedioso y agotador, el público exigía más, el banco exigía más y los trabajadores exigían más, sin mencionar que el comienzo de la guerra entre continentes afecto la economía de manera brutal…Joey se sentía asqueado de solo ver militares tratando de convencerlo de usar su programa y su empresa para fines de convencer a su audiencia de unirse al servicio militar.

Y Ese era para variar sin dudas otro problema…

El mismo Joey Drew…

El hombre de ropa y cabello oscuro le daba una cálida bienvenida a los nuevos trabajadores, sin importar su descendencia o color de piel, actuando como un buen tipo que ayudaba y animaba a todos adentro del taller, pero también se frustraba con facilidad y tenia un temperamento que se podía igualar al de un hilo de coser con baja calidad además de ser exageradamente estricto y exigente, una broma en su presencia era rogarle a dios porque no te descontara un día completo de trabajo. Pese a que no se podía desquitar con todo el mundo, el hombre tenía sus bolas de anti estrés seleccionadas.

Pero su favorita era sin dudas el pobre hombre que tenia el segundo mando en la empresa…

Henry…

Al igual que el yin y el yang, este hombre mas bajo de estatura y brillante como un sol era quien contra restaba la oscuridad de su jefe, siempre que Joey no podía (o no quería) contestar a las dudas de los trabajadores él se encargaba de hacerlo, aparte de evaluar detalles de segunda mano, era lo que un jefe tenia que hacer a pesar de ser el segundo ¿cierto? Aunque a veces Henry recibía trabajo de mas, si no corría por un lado a evaluar que todo estuviera en orden, se quedaba desde la noche hasta el día siguiente sentado en una maldita silla y mesa terminando el trabajo artístico de las escenas o los storyboads de los siguientes cortos, lo que comenzaba siendo una idea agradable terminaba en una enorme frustración, y aunque intentaba mantener la calma podía sentir el abuso laboral…lo que mas odiaba era la noche…esa maldita noche en no se podía distinguir debido a las tablas que encerraban el estudio, no le gustaba para nada darse cuenta que ya era el ultimo en el estudio, porque eso significaba que le tocaba quedarse solo con el…

Con Joey Drew…

No quería…

 **Fin del Prologo**


	2. Capitulo 1

Este capitulo tendrá contenido sexual…están advertidos

* * *

Capitulo 1: **Inquietud**

"solo es un día de trabajo"

El segundo al mando se encontraba en la sala de descanso, antes no era alguien del café, pero su cuerpo comenzaba a exigirle más y más cafeína o de lo contrario caería dormido en ese mismo lugar en donde estaba parado. Las semanas anteriores habían sido horribles para el estudio, y cualquier error que ocurriese él lo pagaba **x3** , y lo sabia muy bien. Pero al fin tenia un tiempo para el, se había encargado toda una noche de despejar su área de trabajo, ya lo demás iba para los artistas de segundo plano, solo una chequeada al trabajo final y por fin podría irse a descansar por una noche en su hogar, con una cama cómoda y quizás para celebrar comprar una torta como buen merecido premio.

"¿Qué haces ahí parado? Dos animadores de fondo renunciaron hoy, por lo menos esos holgazanes dejaron sus piezas a la mitad, pero estamos al limite de la ficha de entrega, ya que no tienes nada que hacer en el día, rellena lo que les faltaba" grito nada mas que el propio Joey desde la puerta.

Por supuesto…algo siempre tenía que pasar.

"Por favor, ya había cubierto el trabajo del dibujante de fondo que se había enfermado, me tomo toda la noche ¿no puedes simplemente dividirle el trabajo a los otros animadores?" quejo el otro con pesadez, su café con casi 4 cucharadas de azúcar de repente se había vuelvo amargo otra ves de solo tener que procesar la noticia.

"Si te alegra saberlo, el trabajo de ellos esta atrasado en comparación al tuyo, los suministros de tinta y carretes se habían agotado y tuvo que llegar Wally a decirme al ultimo momento, te juro hombre que si el almacén vuelve a quedarse sin tinta voy a terminar comprando una condenada maquina, sale hasta mas barato, a ver si así buscan mas excusas para dejar el trabajo. Y ya aclarado ese punto, yo soy el que le toca ir a buscarlos aparte de engatusar al maldito banco para sobrevivir una ronda mas, cuando termines con todo revisa el departamento de música, debo suponer que ya Lawrence debe tener las piezas de música y grabaciones listas" respondió con firmeza el hombre de cabello oscuro añadiendo algo al final "míralo del lado positivo, mientras mas trabajo mas jugoso va a ser el cheque ¿no es eso por lo que estas aquí?" Con eso último el hombre se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al laberinto de pasillos hacia la salida, dejando al rubio con frustración y un café frio.

Bueno…solo era un poco de trabajo de más, esa torta podía esperar ¿verdad?

Esa "mitad" de la que tanto hablo Joey, de hecho solo eran bocetos sin siquiera pintar, realmente no eran dignos para llamarse Storyboads, y el trabajo del que tanto había quería descansar se había duplicado. Por suerte Sammy Lawrence se había apiadado de su alma teniendo las piezas a tiempo de la música completas y hasta ordenadas y precisas con el episodio. Pero ya a este punto no le importaba si fuesen una obra maestra o si solo fueran sonidos de piano y clarinete, simplemente quería terminar todo antes de que lo dejaran solo otra vez.

…

Y si escucho el sonido de las llaves haciendo eco en el solitario estudio…

"Maldita sea no otra vez" quejo el rubio asomándose desde su zona de trabajo, el trabajo lo había consumido hasta la noche, y si bien ya había terminado con la ineficiencia de los animadores, otra vez se había quedado solo. Henry pudo escuchar una desigualdad de pisadas, bajando las escaleras y acercándose a su zona. Otra vez se había quedado solo con Drew. El hombre puso los codos contra la mesa usando sus brazos como un soporte para recostar su cabeza en las manos, no quería ni mirarle a la cara a quien sabía que estaba detrás de él.

"Siempre me sorprendes Henry, me asombra que hayas podido manejar con todo en menos de una tiempo que cualquiera de esos otros holgazanes" había comentado el hombre de cabello y ropa oscura con cierta simpatía, se veía satisfecho dándole unas palmadas el hombro al otro.

Al menos estaba feliz…

"Pero sabes lo que pasa si terminas tu trabajo tarde" comento pícaramente el mismo Drew presionando el hombro del otro hombre que lo hizo estremecer "te espero en mi oficina, no intentes escapar si quieres contar con el dinero necesario para subsistir" termino de comentar para caminar por segunda vez dejando solo al otro.

Pocos sabían en el estudio que su Jefe Joey, era de hecho homosexual, quienes lo sabían se contaban con los dedos. A Susie se le había partido el corazón con eso ya que ella si tenía un interés romántico por el señor Drew, Wally y Sammy tenían sus sospechas desde un principio, Norman quizás por intuición pero Henry no solo lo sabía. **EL era la presa favorito** de Joey y cada noche que se quedara hasta tarde se lo recordaba.

El rubio suspiro con pesadez, tener sexo en la oficina de tu jefe, parecía sacado de alguna novela estereotipada, y quizás hasta hubiera sido excitante de no ser por un pequeño detalle, y es que Joey le encantaba la rudeza y el sufrimiento.

Henry llego con el otro hombre a la oficina, la cual era oscura, y a pesar de todo el estudio estaba plagado de alguna imagen del diablillo, aquí esa atmosfera se cortaba, eso era bueno al punto de vista del rubio, de alguna manera se sentía observado siempre que vea un retrato de Bendy, pero al menos aquí estaba libre de ojos del acto profano que ocurría en este lugar.

Todo comenzaba con besos y lamidas en el cuello, Henry se solía mantener quieto dejando que otro jugara con su cuerpo. Mientras lo despojaban de su chaleco marrón, un tierno lazo en el cuello y apartaban la camisa de los hombros del hombre Los besos pasaban a mordidas suaves, que después tomaban mas fuerza.

"¡AH!" soltó un grito el hombre rubio cuando un mordisco atravesó la piel de su hombro izquierdo casi haciéndolo brincar, la sangre se filtro por la herida, no era mucha ya que no todos los dientes de la mandíbula del otro atacaron con la misma fuerza, pero maldición que le era tan incomodo que le lamieran la herida cual perro arrepentido, podía sentir manos manoseando por debajo de su camisa jugando por el pecho los dedos de la mano derecha jugando en uno de sus pezones haciéndolo liberar unos gemidos ante la sensación, el rubio temblaba un poco esforzándose por sonar lo menos dócil, mas cuando la otra mano comenzó a bajar por el pantalón.

NO…

¡Ya era suficiente!

Henry aparto al otro hombre de el en un rápido movimiento haciendo que ambos se vieran las caras uno en cierta confusión amarga y el otro con ira ¡Él estaba cansado, No excitado!

"Descuéntame lo que quieras Drew, yo me largo de aquí antes de que se me haga mas tarde…simplemente quiero dormir un poco…" el rubio se froto la cabeza y un poco del cabello ajustándose lo que podía de la camisa, no importaba si fuera indecente para el exterior, el solo quería irse dejando las otras prendas que le faltaban a su vestir sin siquiera mirarlas, abrió la puerta de la oficina y miro por ultima vez a su superior "¡buenas noches!" reclamo Henry para luego irse con un fuerte golpe en la puerta de madera.

Joey por su lado simplemente recostó sus brazos en el escritorio, ese hombre ni siquiera le dejo hablar…y de hecho ni siquiera lo dejo excitarse a gusto. Pero quizás el otro tenia razón para sonreír a sus adentros, recargar las pilas siempre era hacían que el producto funcionara mejor…

…

Luego lo iba a castigar…

 **Fin de Capitulo**


	3. Capitulo 2

Este capitulo tendrá ligeros guiños a los AUs, sin embargo, nada que afecte realmente en el mundo de Batim

* * *

Capitulo 2: **Incomodidad**

Los días pasaron desde aquella noche, y estos fueron…extrañamente tranquilos.

Demasiado tranquilos…

Henry había regresado a esa actitud optimista que lo caracterizaba, un buen descanso era lo que necesitaba y lo obtuvo. Pero pese a su humor con los demás trabajadores, su mente estaba muy por fuera de estar relajada, el conocía a su jefe, no puede ser posible que después de una discusión tomara las cosas con tanta calma. Ese hombre, de alguna u otra manera estaba planeando algo, y el rubio podía apostar que seria una de sus mas grandes venganzas, a la final ¿no que las creaciones tenia siempre un buen pedazo de la personalidad de su creador?

Él sabia cual era la personalidad de Bendy, y él sabia de quien estaba inspirado.

Más extraño aun era el mismo Drew que no le dirigía la palabra más que para dejarle alguna que otra tarea de corrección a los demás departamentos, y podía ver por el rabillo del ojo que Joey se estaba llevando en secreto piezas de algún al azar, música, storyboads, arte conceptual. Valla que el hombre de cabello oscuro era muy malo para esconder secretos, pero si bueno para mantener el suspenso y la intriga, sobretodo cuando se trataba de planificar las cosas. Henry estaba seguro que, lo que fuese que tramaba este hombre. No seria simplemente dinero descontado para fin de mes.

Joey entonces comenzó a mantenerlo lejos del estudio de una manera "discreta" dándole trabajos flojos como buscar los suministros como tinta y carretes de cada mes, hacer chequeos de la empresa en el banco o simplemente comprar nuevos accesorios de limpieza para Wally. No era para llamarse obsesivo del trabajo pero ya le comenzaba a molestar el hecho de no recibir alguna pre visualización de los episodios, Joey estaba administrando los departamentos de una manera tan rápida, que cuando el rubio llegaba a estos, todo lo que conseguía de los trabajadores era un "El señor Joey ya se encargo de revisarlos" y papeles limpios para futuros episodios. Henry casi podía compararse a un gato con la curiosidad, pronto se acercaba el fin de mes y según testimonio de los trabajadores, los episodios ya estaban listos, listos, pero sin su aprobación. Odiaba tanto ser el segundo al mando, solo se necesitaba la aprobación de Joey para darle rienda a cualquier proyecto, mientras que por su parte, sus aprobaciones solo confirmaban que el trabajo se hacia bien, nada igualado a un autentico aprobado. Nadie le estaba ayudando a resolver el gran misterio del "proyecto secreto" de Joey, incluso aquellos que se consideraban sus amigos.

"¿¡Como pudiste no invitarme a la grabación de la orquesta Lawrence!? ¡Sabes que me gusta ver tocar a la banda en vivo a tener que esperar el resultado final!" Quejo con enojo Henry mientras estaba en la oficina de Sammy Lawrence, otra vez había intentado adelantarse a Joey, pero maldición que el hombre tenia un paso delante de él.

"Joey me había dicho que te veía agotado para cualquier cosa, y realmente le creí, además, tu no eres el único que esta viendo su trabajo como el infierno, y lo menos que tengo son ganas de escuchar tus ronquidos en medio acto de la banda, todo mi departamento esta exhausto por este nuevo proyecto de Joey, nos a hecho trabajar a presión" reclamo en respuesta el director. Henry podía comprender ese último punto, Sammy también era una esas las bolas anti estrés de Joey, pero necesitaba mas información.

"¿Y cual es ese proyecto que tanto esconde Joey con recelo?" hablo Henry, mas tranquilo pero igual de frustrado, estaba tratando de no amargarle mas el día al músico del que probablemente ya tenia acumulado.

"¿No te a dicho nada?" contesto con otra pregunta mas incrédula el Director de música, Sammy debía suponer que siendo Henry un segundo jefe, ya debía saber algo, pero tal parece que la realidad siempre superaba a la ficción. El rubio solo puso los ojos en blanco.

"A penas y me a dejado sentarme en mi silla, el trabajo que recibo son dibujos al azar o me manda a buscar mas suministros de mas" Contesto primero el rubio, pero antes de que comenzaran ambos a debatir el tema general, fue el mismo Drew quien entro sin avisar a la oficina, tenia una cara seria, pero Henry pudo haber jurado que vio el labio del hombre temblar por aguantarse una risa.

"Que interesante reunión…Henry, si fueras tan amable, por favor necesito conversar algo con Lawrence…en privado" aclaro con firmeza este hombre oscuro, sobre todo en la parte del "privado" y mientras el rubio daba un gruñido en respuesta, hombre de la música se veía incrédulo a la situación. Henry de mala gana se movió, no sin antes darle una buena mirada al hombre que era su jefe para irse dándole un fuerte golpe a la puerta.

Fin de mes…

El fin de mes era sin duda algunas uno de los eventos mas esperados en la empresa, era simplemente ver la producción final de los films además de recibir la paga esperada de todo un frustrante mes de trabajo, y con todo el caos que había hecho Drew en todo el, esperaban que el esfuerzo valiera la pena.

Todos los trabajadores buscaban un sitio en donde sentarse en el mini cine puesto en el taller para ver los cortos finales.

Henry no había sido informado…

Y debido a esto había llegado tarde, otra gracia de la que tenia planeada Drew.

Algunos trabajadores podían percibir el mal humor del hombre rubio y tanto los dibujantes como los animadores se veían mas perturbados de lo normal. Entre todo el incomodo momento Henry pudo ver un asiento libre en el frente junto con los "trabajadores destacados" de la empresa (descartando a Wally). Susie, Norman, Sammy (que otra vez traía puesta esa inquietante mascara de Bendy)…Y Joey. De hecho, el asiento que quedo, estaba justamente entre el hombre oscuro y el director de música.

Cuando ya todo parecía listo, Joey dio la señal y Wally dio inicio a la presentación de los cortos apagando las luces para hacerlo mas "cine"

Los primeros dos cortos eran de historias sencillas como toda caricatura, el ambiente se veía ligero Bendy, Boris y Alice realmente hacían bien su papel de alegrar a la audiencia, incluso se escucharon unas ligeras risas de algunos trabajadores mientras los cortos pasaban y la comedia entraba en papel. Una cosa es hacer las escenas pero otra fue verlas en pantalla asumiendo su debido lugar.

Y luego se dio inicio al último corto.

El titulo era interesante de por si.

"La venganza se sirve caliente"

Henry miro de reojo al hombre al lado de él, Joey no le devolvió la mirada pero esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja era todo un poema.

En la animación, se vio a un Bendy caminando por la caricaturesca ciudad con un pergamino en las manos, la música era alegre y energética, para detenerse en seco en la puerta de un edificio y tocar con exagerada educación con el pergamino en su mano tras la espalda y una ligera encorvaría.

Henry pensaba que saldría algún personaje típico como Alice y extrañamente un Boris (aunque el lobo tenia un hogar definido muy diferente a la ciudad) sin embargo muy por fuera de la realidad, salió un gato bien vestido, este personaje era nuevo…jamás lo había visto, por lo que podía detallar, este debía tener colores asimilados al blanco o amarillo, el minino no tenia mucha tinta usada aparte de sus pantalones y- un momento.

Este nuevo personaje salió por completo de su casa rogándole algo al diablillo mientras la música se hacia mas burlona guiada por los movimientos de manos en el felino. Bendy negó con la cabeza y le mostro el pergamino en la cara a este, para la audiencia cualquiera, era solo un papel en blanco, pero alguien que tuviese cierto conocimiento sobre los demonios, podía reconocer un contrato de vida a la primera impresión y por como actuaba el gato…caducado. Bendy se mostraba vacilante dejando el pergamino a un lado y dando un gesto con la mano en frente pidiendo algo, el gato seguía rogando a cambio, evidencia de que no tenía lo que el diablillo quería (o quizás no le quería dar algo que él quería).

Henry noto luego cosas más familiares en este personaje nuevo, el gato vestía un chaleco con una camisa de mangas pomponeadas y un tierno lacito negro poco estilizado a diferencia del diablillo y pantalones negros...un viejo recuerdo resonó en su cabeza. Hace mucho tiempo él le había dicho por mera casualidad a su compañero de cabello oscuro un gusto hacia los felinos…y entonces supo quien era el personaje.

"JOEY ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA" Grito Henry en su mente, apretando los lados de la silla en donde estaba con las manos.

De regreso al corto: se veía un Bendy pensativo, tenia esa sonrisa de que tenia algo planeado para este personaje, luego regreso la mirada al gato y le dio un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiera. El minino asustado, sin nada que perder fue tras del diablillo.

El resto del corto se vio a un Bendy abusando laboralmente del gato, haciéndolo cavar innecesarios pozos, lavar corbatines y cosas genéricas de un ama de casa.

A Wally se le había escapado sin querer una ligera risa, a pesar de toda la situación el corto era de hecho muy divertido para quien no lo detallara a profundidad, Henry por otro lado, estaba peor que solo cabreado.

A finales del corto se vio un gato completamente exhausto con la ropa hecha un desastre y a un muy feliz Bendy arriba de este usándolo como silla en un juego de damas con Boris, este último se veía indiferente a la situación del felino. El personaje de nombre desconocido no pudo mas y se dejo caer al piso, Bendy por supuesto cayo con pero sentado. El diablillo ya se veía aburrido de su subordinado, se levanto pisoteándole la cola y chasqueo los dedos. Lo ultimo que se vio del fue una escena del gato agitándose en el aire, saco un cartelito con un "oh, no" escrito con una cómica carita de preocupación para luego caer en un agujero en el suelo debajo de el con un cartel al lado que decía "infierno". El corto termino con un Boris despidiéndose con una ingenuidad tonta (probablemente del gato) y un Bendy riéndose mientras el trompetista de la banda daba el efecto de risa del diablillo, Bendy saco un pequeño papel y lápiz de la nada, que tenía nombres al azar (probablemente de trabajadores del estudio haciéndose un cameo) y tacho uno en especifico….de hecho era el primero en ser tachado.

 **Hery Russty**

O como los todos los presentes lo llamarían mejor…

 **Henry Ross**

El rubio estaba rojo de la rabia mientras las luces se encendían, los trabajadores se veían un tanto incomodos, Norman y Sammy se veían las caras, Wally era un incrédulo y Joey, Joey estaba disfrutando cada segundo de ver al otro hombre ardido.

Henry no dijo nada al respecto. Simplemente se levanto y se fue cerrando la puerta con fuerza de la salida principal sin siquiera ganas de recibir su cheque.

El día siguiente no se presento al estudio, así que su cheque fue enviado por correo…

Como supuso…le habían descontado días de trabajo.

 **Fin de capitulo**


End file.
